The Fall of KoP
Introduction ]] After events such as The Woodbob Apocalypse and KDP's Argument with Izzy, scepticism started to grow regarding the staff in KoP. A small group had already formed outside the knowledge of most that planned to overthrow or cause a boycott of the server. Panders' reputation began to turn sour due to his hesitation to act on KoP's poor moderation and his weak ability to run the server. The Kingdom of Panders stood on weak foundations, and something had to give. [[KirbyKid|'KirbyKid']]' (Section Requires Review)' During the final 2 weeks or so before the kingdom's demise, Fade's Minecraft Server became prominent and even had money put towards it in the interest of increasing the player cap. One member who used the Minecraft server was KirbyKid, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse back in EtikaYoutubeStream. On 6th April 2018 Kirby griefed the survival world, leading to Fade having no choice but to ban him. Kirby became enraged by this and started complaining in KoP. The staff became increasingly annoyed by this and, allegedly, made it a greater problem than it should have been. Kirby went as far to use vulgar language to insult Mana, an admin at the time. This situation only heightened concerns of how suitable the KoP staff at the time were. '''The 7th April 2018' Kingdom of Panders died on this day. After being unbanned from Fade's MC server, Kirby managed to get himself banned again, leading to him taking out his anger yet again in the #general chat in KoP. He wrote this infamous message: "i fucking hate this server now. im at my goddamn limit. i said today i would fix the shit i do, but it seems like you guys dont know what improvement means. i honestly dont give a shit about you guys anymore. some people i do care about, but my life is alrealdy hell and now i have more hellish shit online? i fucking hate this." In mockery of Kirby's comments, other members online at the time started spamming this message. This drew the attention of staff and, more importantly, KDP. The chat started to become out of control which caused KDP to make quite possibly the most controversial action in the entirety of the KoP community's history, costing him his friendship and alliance with many Discord users. He used his moderator permissions to lock the vast majority of channels across the server, restricting standard members the ability to read and write messages and talk in voice channels. Other staff such as Maelstrom argued with KDP in #mod-chat, eventually leading to the unlocking of chats. (Screenshots of the #mod-chat conversation will be posted here once provided.) There was an common uproar against the decision to lock the chats. KDP requested that the chat move on from the situation, which was met with negative feedback due to the lack of apology or clarification regarding the channels getting locked. KDP proceeded to mute Swami for speaking out. Swami then left KoP, followed by Ushii. Members continued to question KDP and other staff before Rocky created an entirely new server, The Bronx (or "Attempt 3" when it was first created). In a similar retaliation as back in EYS against Feathers, members transitioned from the Kingdom of Panders to The Bronx. By the time a few hours had passed, KoP was over. This article expects edits for increased accuracy and more important information. Category:KoP 2018